Cinnamon
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: Post AU - He's gone. She's gone. But at least this time, they could say goodbye.


_**Cinnamon**_

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

* * *

Mikan loops her arms around her best friend's neck, and they both lean in close as the shutter clicks.

She cannot remember when she had last smiled, laughed, or rejoiced so much. She had always been that cheerful kid, even as an adult, but before that moment, she could never bring herself to behave strainlessly with such vigor.

_Don't you think every sun needs a moon moving by its side?_

Hotaru had finally been found, had finally slipped into the tiny frame of many pressed into the expanses of time, had finally reconnected with the time period which she-as a time traveler-_truly _belonged.

After years of searching, waiting, and countless misses, they are finally together again.

* * *

_Sweet and rich, reunion never tasted so good._

* * *

She feels a hand grab onto hers as she is saved from falling.

_Red. The color of blood, of passion, of intensity, but remains unreadable._

Mikan cannot decipher why and how she feels that she knows this person, and eventually, it comes back to her.

_Don't you think that you will never forget your first love?_

She did not forget; she has always remembered him. She finally knows the reason which many others around her have wondered about-why did she reject all of her suitors? Why was such a pretty, enthusiastic, sixteen year old female so evasive from the idea of dating?

_"I feel like... someone's waiting for me."_

It was him. Of course, it was.

And luckily, he has not changed how he feels, despite her ignorance.

* * *

_It's a smoky smell which I can't forget. There's nothing like it._

* * *

Her body starts to warp in front of Mikan. The flickers of light begin to speed up as the brunette tearfully waves goodbye to Hotaru, and the usually nonchalant woman smiles with the same happiness.

Mikan does not want her to leave. She wants Hotaru to stay with her, live with her, so that her whole life would become complete.

But she understands that her wishes betray her greed. Hotaru is trapped in a time warp, unable to escape till death, and it is mostly by luck and hope that she has returned.

Mikan sighs as she realises that her life is already complete - unlike the last time Hotaru disappeared in front of her, she is able to give a proper goodbye. Tear streaked and painful, yes, but a goodbye worth the sacrifice.

It is a goodbye without regrets.

* * *

_It prickles at the nose, tickles your buds, but you enjoy it, nonetheless._

* * *

They know that it is inevitable.

The harsh reality of being born with a trait killing you gradually is an unchangeable one, and one must prepare to live their lives to the fullest, extend it if they must.

But it is impossible to delay his death any further.

He wraps his arms around her as she breathes into his shirt. They both cannot help but smile at the fact that they have both lived this far to tell their respective tales, and for the night which they know is their last together, remain in each others arms in a silent acceptance.

A hand. _I'm still here._

A hug. _I'm going to miss you._

A kiss. _You won't be leaving my memories this time._

* * *

_It gives everything, and I mean everything, a distinctive flavor which I would never duplicate with anything else._

* * *

She strokes the hair of her young child, _his child_. Her hair, his eyes, completely uncanny, but he doesn't serve as a painful reminder of the past.

Merely a blessing for the future.

He calls his 'father', and hugs his neck. 'Father' looks up at her as she walks up the hill to be closer, and smiles the angelic smile which had always charmed her in their early years.

A distinctive contrast to the boy's real father, but still, he is the only one by her side now. _Their side_.

_"...I miss them."_

_"I miss them too, Mikan, and it hurts. But at least we got to say good bye."_

_"I know. And we'll be up there, soon."_

_"I promised him that I'd protect you, and I will continue to until that time eventually comes."_

_"Thank you, Ruka. Thank you for being his father."_

He's gone. She's gone. But at least this time, they could say goodbye.

* * *

_Cinnamon, an aromatic brown spice, rich in flavor, expansive in uses, and just delectably_ **unforgettable.**


End file.
